In a known manner some mesh bags, of the type used to package fruit and vegetable products, include a hanging laminar label consisting of a main portion, generally of an essentially rectangular shape that acts as a support for printed information relating to the product packaged in the bag, which has a longitudinal appendage, the purpose of which is to connect the bag to said main portion of the label.
Normally, the appendage of the label is narrower than the rectangular portion and it is long enough for its end to be deformed when it is attached to the bag, e.g. by stapling or by heat-sealing, without this deformation affecting the essentially rectangular portion of the label and making it difficult to read the information printed thereon. Reducing the width of the appendage also makes it possible to save material when manufacturing large batches of this type of labels.
For example, patent document ES 2254039 discloses a bag for fruit and vegetable products, which consists of a woven mesh wherein a mouth for the closure of one end of the bag is in close contact with and surrounded by an appendage of a hanging label, the mouth and appendage assembly being heat-sealed using the material that constitutes the bag and the label.
However, it is disadvantageous for an appendage to be too narrow when the end of the appendage and one end of the bag, which is already gathered, are heat sealed together.
When the heat-sealing operation is carried out by ultrasound, an embodiment wherein the distal end of the appendage surrounds the end of the bag, which is already gathered, is of particular interest. For this reason the appendage is folded along a longitudinal fold line, or is simply bent, the end of the bag being trapped between the walls of the appendage. What happens is that the width of the appendage, which is reduced to save material and to prevent the rectangular portion of the label from becoming deformed, mean that it cannot completely, or almost completely, surround the thickness of material that forms the gathered end of the bag, resulting in a low aesthetic and functional quality of the heat-sealed joints.